tinymetalfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Gries
Captain Nathan Gries is an officer in the Artemisian army.Tiny Metal Profile Website Tiny Metal=Lieutenant Nathan Gries hails from a family of military lineage. His father died in last war when Nathan was still young. Col. Lindberg was a friend of Nathan's father and came to offer guidance to Nathan. Nathan is well regarded by his superiors and peers alike with a promising future and noble intentions... Although Nathan is a model officer, his lack of experience may lead to situations where he could be exploited.Tiny Metal (Official Site), Characters, Nathan Gries |-|Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble=A young Captain of Artemisia, Nathan wields a strong sense of justice, earning him the undying trust and respect from those who serve with him. Nathan’s ultimate goal is to put an end to the Dinoldan’s reign of tyranny, preventing the misuse of Lost Tech artefacts and stopping their excavation efforts around the world before it’s too late.Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble (Official Site), Characters, Nathan Gries Game Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble=An elite Artemisian commander. He specializes in the logistics and use of Metal units.Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble, Commander Selection, Nathan Metalpedia Tiny Metal=Name: Lieutenant Nathan Gries Age: 23 years old An Officer of Artemisian Army, Nathan is trusted amongst his peers and holds a strong sense of justice. When Zipang shot down Artemisia's Royal Flight with the King onboard, his mentor Lindberg went missing in the process. Nathan fights to follow his mentor's will, and throws himself into the thick of the battle against the Zipanese invasion of Artemisia. |-|Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble=Captain Nathan Gries is the youngest Captain in the Artemisian Army at 23 years old. Posessing a strong sense of justice, Nathan is also stalwart leader in the Artemisian Army who is also trusted by his colleagues. Nathan maintained a cool head durnng the conflict between Zipang and Artemisia one year ago. He's also a hero of the "Black Sakura Incident." Appearance He looks young for a 23 Years old and Always has Pistol with Suppressor in his hands. Personality Strategy: FMR He is strong Commander with Metal type units costs reduction, Which makes very easy to spamming Metal or Heavy Metal. In Skirmish, He is very suitable commander for Smaller map. Since his Infantry attacks are reduced by 20%, He might struggle to taking down Infantries on Mountain. Abilities An elite Artemisian Commander. He Specializes in the logistics and use of Metal units. Hero and Commander Units Hero Unit * Nathan Gries (Mega Metal) Commander Units * Nathan (M) * Nathan (HM) * Nathan (MM) Background Chronology Tiny Metal Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble Trivia *During the Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble Momo-con panel, the information on Nathan's profile card listed his ability as Hyper Strike ("The ATTACK and DEFENSE of all VEHICLE units will greatly increase for ONE turn.Quis Ipsum"). The unit sprite used on his card was that of a Metal.Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble Momo-con Presentation *Despite of event of original ''Tiny Metal'''' is happened 1 year ago of ''Tiny Metal: Full Metal Rumble, He's still 23 years old in Full metal Rumble. References Category:People Category:Commanders